Panem High
by MissSemi-Dependent
Summary: What if the Hunger Games never existed? Would Katniss and Peeta ever have met? These questions and more answered in Panem High! Guys the story is better than the summary! AU! Discontinued! Sorry guys!
1. Chapter 1: New Faces

Chapter 1

Katniss's P.O.V

It's the first day of junior year and I', not very excited. I've gone to Panem High since the 9th grade, but a lot of people just moved here. Once I wake up, I take a shower and get ready. I'm wearing my pink silky tank top, a pair of black jeans, and pink stilettos. I curl my hair and head of to me best friend Madge's house. She's waiting for me on her front porch. "Lookin' good Kat!" she exclaims. "I know, I know," I reply. "Did you dress up for _Gale_?" she taunts. "Maybe, but he has _every _girl all over him. He won't even notice me." Madge just laughs at my response. She thinks Gale has a **HUGE** crush on me, but I don't. We head towards the newly opened bakery. I see a face that I've never seen before. It's quite cute, but I figure he's at least 20. '_No chance for me_' I think. We each buy a muffin and then leave for school. I go to homeroom with some new teacher. I should be bored out of my mind. I find a spot in the back of the room and notice I'm sitting next to someone I've never met. "I'm Katniss, Katniss Everdeen," I say. The boy turns around. "Peeta Mellark," he responds. As he turns around, I notice he's the boy from the bakery. '_Obviously not 20_' I think. "Nice to meet you," I say, bringing on the charm. He's _way _cute and seems pretty nice. I'm about to strike up a conversation, but the bell rings. "These are your seats for the rest of the semester, so I hope you like them," the teacher says. I'm smiling because I get to sit next to Peeta.

Peeta's P.O.V

This morning, 2 girls walked into the bakery. The taller one was gorgeous. She had brown hair and grey eyes that had this special sparkle to them. We didn't talk because I had to get ready for school, but I think I caught her eye. I walked into an unfamiliar homeroom and started to doze off. "I'm Katniss, Katniss Everdeen," I heard a voice say. "Peeta Mellark," I replied. I turned around and saw it was the girl from the bakery. "Nice to meet you," she said, obviously remembering me and turning on the charm. I could tell she was about to say something, but then the teacher started talking. Katniss Everdeen; I couldn't get her out of my head.

Katniss's P.O.V

The rest of the day went by and I found out I have every class with Peeta. '_This will be great_' I think. If I couldn't have Gale maybe I could have Peeta.

Peeta's P.O.V

I have every class with that beautiful Katniss. I even got to eat lunch with her! When school is over, I head home. I see Katniss and she seems to be heading the same direction as me. She's listening to her Ipod, but I call her name anyways. Of course she can't hear me. As she walks into her house, which is right next to mine I might add, she catches my eye, waves, and smiles before going through the door. This is going to be a great year.


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions

Chapter 2

Katniss's P.O.V

Once I get home and find out Peeta lives next door, I squeal in excitement. "What's with the squeal?" my little sister Prim asks. "The new neighbor! He's gorgeous and nice and smart and just _so _amazing!" "What about Gale?" she asks. "What about him?" "He's all you've ever talked about since forever!" she exclaimed. "I just realized that's never going to happen." I respond. She gives me an annoyed look, but I just head to my room. I can't resist writing K+P with a heart around it on _everything_! He's all I can think about! "Katniss!" my mom yells. "Yea?" I respond. "Come down and meet the new neighbors!" she exclaims. '_Yes! An excuse to talk to Peeta!_' Unfortunately, I got a little carried away and ended up writing P+K with a heart around it on my hand in _permanent_ marker. 'God! I'm such an idiot!' I scream in my head. My mother, Prim and I all walk over to the Mellark's. I knock on the door and Prim catches a glimpse of my hand. "Oh! Katniss likes someone whose name starts with p!" she shouts. Peeta opens the door before she finishes and we both start to blush.

Peeta's P.O.V

Did I really just hear what I think I heard? Katniss is blushing so I'm guessing I did. I thought she liked me, but I wasn't sure. I'm almost _positive_ now! The little girl, who I assumed to be Katniss's little sister, had just brought me the best news ever. "Hello! I'm Mrs. Everdeen and these are my daughters Prim and Katniss." "Hello Mrs. Everdeen! Hello Prim! Hello again Katniss!" I replied. "I'm Peeta." "Hello again Peeta," Katniss had said. "Oh wonderful!" her mother exclaimed. "You guys are already friends!" "_Mom!_" Katniss said through clenched teeth before nudging her mother with her elbow. "Are your parents home Peeta?" Mrs. Everdeen asked. "Umm yes," I replied. "Down the hall and to the left," I instructed her. "Come on Prim! We'll be back soon!" she said. "No need to rush Mrs. Everdeen!" I said before she left. Then it was just me and Katniss. There was an awkward silence before Katniss finally said something. "I'm sorry about my mom and my sister. They can be a little weird sometimes." "It's alright!" I laugh. "Come on in," I say before stepping aside and letting her in. The nervous look on her face explains everything. "Your house is….. Wow!" she said. "Ya I know. It's pretty great." I smiled. I swear, Katniss was about to faint.

Katniss's P.O.V

I can't believe I'm in Peeta Mellark's house! I don't know what to say. After I babble on about his house, he invites me into his room. I make sure to leave the door open, just incase. "So what's that on your hand?" he asks. "Oh, um it's nothing," I tell him. "Obviously it's something," he said trying to get it out of me. "Okay, well um…. I kind of…. Um….. I kind of have a little- no a big crush on someone." That's all I manage to get out. "Someone whose name starts with a p." "Uh…. Yea…" I reply cautiously. "Well who is this lucky guy?" Peeta asks. "Guess." "Really? You want me to guess who you're crushing on?" I nod my head. "Okay…. Names that start with p…. Peter? Patrick? Percy? Phoebo?" "Phoebo?" That's the only response he's gotten out of me. "Yes Phoebo. The Masculine version on Phoebe!" he explains to me. I just shake my head laughing. "Just tell me!" he begs. "Fine, but I don't think you're gonna like it," I warn him. "So it _is _Phoebo!" "No, no I assure you it's not Phoebo!" I say, still laughing. "It's…."

Peeta's P.O.V

I finally convinced Katniss to tell me who she likes. "Go on," I tell her. "You know what?" she asks. "I think it's better if you just don't know," she said. "Oh come on! Just tell me!" I plead. "I'm going to write it on a Post-It note and then I'm going to run into the bathroom. When you're done being freaked out come get me," she says, looking pretty serious. "Turn around," she says. She finds a Post-It and I hear her scribble and name then run out of the room. On the bed behind me I find a little green piece of paper that says just what I was hoping for. In neat letters it said, "I like You Peeta! " I'm so happy that I almost scream. I try my hardest to put on a disappointed face then go find Katniss. I knock on the bathroom door and she comes out. "See!" she shouts. "I knew you would be disappointed and grossed out!" "I'm just messing with you Katniss! Actually, I was kind of hoping that p stood for Peeta," I said, kind of nervous. Katniss turned around, "Do you really mean that?" she asks. "100%," I say.

Katniss's P.O.V

Ahh! Peeta likes me too! This day just keeps getting better. He looks into my eyes, then at my lips while biting his. It's driving me crazy! Finally he kisses me. It's a long passionate kiss, ruined by the sound of my sister shrieking. "Prim, what's wrong honey?" my mother asks. "Nothings wrong!" Prim exclaimed. "Then why did you shriek?" my mother asks, obviously worried. "Because," my sister starts, "Katniss and Peeta were kissing!" Peeta and I both turn beet red and I just look away. "Prim honey, let's go home. Katniss I trust you so you can stay as long as you want." My mother says. "Okay," I reply, totally mortified. After they leave I whisper to Peeta, "Sorry about that." "It's fine," he replies. "I'll just go now," I say. "No!" Peeta exclaims. "Stay." "Are you sure?" I ask, afraid of what the response may be. "100%," he says.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hunger Games characters, but I do however own the story plot!**

Peeta's P.O.V

I can't believe that Katniss actually thought I would want her to leave after that kiss! It was amazing. It sent a wildfire through my body and by her reaction she felt the same way. "That was…..Wow," Katniss finally says. "It was pretty great," I say. She looks totally embarrassed of everything that just happened. I feel complied to ask her if she's okay. "Yea," she says. "Just shocked." "Shocked?" I ask. All she does is nod. "Shocked that I kissed you or that you kissed me or that I like you or that you like me? Feel free to help me out anytime here!" I exclaim. "Yes," that's all she says. "Elaborate please," I ask kindly. "I'm shocked that you kissed me and that I kissed you back and that you like me and that I like you!" she said, all in one breath. "Calm down," I tell her as nicely as I can. "See now you don't like me anymore because I'm a total and complete weirdo!" she practically shouts. "I never said I don't like you anymore and you _are _weird, but not _bad_ weird," I say trying to reconfirm my attraction to her. "What other kind of weird is there?" she asks. "Good weird, funny weird, cute weird, and then there's Katniss weird, and that's not a bad thing," I reassure her. "Katniss weird is all the weirds in the world mixed together, minus the bad weird." She immediately smiles. I'm really glad I can make her smile. "I really like you," I say. "And I really, really like you," she tells me. And once again, we kiss.

Katniss's P.O.V

After Peeta confesses his adoration towards me, we kiss again. It was amazing, just like the first one. "Katniss," Peeta says. "Yea?" I respond. "Will you go out with me?" he asks. I'm a little shocked, bit I still answer. "I thought you'd never ask," I say.

**A/N: Alright guys, sorry for the short chapter. I love getting constructive criticism, it's what makes me a better writer, however, I don NOT appreciate hate reviews. If you do not like my story please simply just stop reading. Another thing is people are saying, 'Katniss would never be this girly.' If you were looking at it where the Hunger Games did exist, yes I would totally agree, but you have to look at it under the circumstances that the Hunger Games never existed. Plus this is my story so I can manipulate the characters however I want. In the original Hunger Games by Susanne Collins, Katniss's main goal is to keep her and her sister alive, but she doesn't have to worry about that so she can focus on other things. Anyways thanks to all my fans, you're what keep me writing! Love you all!**

**~Andi **


	4. Chapter 4: First date

*3 days later*

Peeta's P.O.V

The next few days at school go by really slow, but finally it's Friday! I spend a half an hour getting ready for my date with

Katniss. I just I hope half as good as she does al the time. I still haven't told her where we are going, but I told her she'd

like it. I just hope I'm right! Finally its 7:30 and time for me to pick up Katniss.

Katniss's P.O.V

Friday is mine and Peeta's first date. The next few days at school drag by, but finally it's Friday. Peeta hasn't told me where

we're going, but he told me to dress fancy. I'm wearing my purple dress that goes just past my knees. I wear black flats just

in case there is dancing. I curl my hair and then put it up. Finally Peeta comes to pick me up. My mother tells me my curfew is

midnight and then we're out the door to go on our very first date.

Peeta's P.O.V

When I pick Katniss up, I see she looks absolutely stunning as usual. We get into my car and she starts questioning

where we're going. "You'll find out soon enough!" is all I tell her. Finally we pull into Panem High. I guess she forgot that

tonight was the Back-To-School formal. I give her her corsage and take her in. "Aw Peeta!" she exclaims as soon as we

walk in. "I totally forgot this was tonight! I should've known!" "It's okay as long as you're her with me now," I tell her. She

drags me out to the dance floor and we dance the night away.


	5. Chapter 5: The fight

Katniss's P.O.V

"Tonight was great," I tell Peeta as he walks me home. "I was hoping to hear that," he chuckles. When we get to my front

door he has a serious look on his face. "What's wrong?" I ask, hoping that it wasn't something I did. "Nothing," he says

reassuring me. "I was just wondering if um…. Maybe you'd do me the pleasure of um…. Being my girlfriend?" "What?" I

ask, fairly confused. "Katniss, will you be my girlfriend?" he asks in a normal language. "I'd be honored," I reply. And with

that, we kiss goodnight and I head inside.

Peeta's P.O.V

I can't believe I actually had the guts to do that. I just asked Katniss Everdeen to be my girlfriend! I'm too happy to go to

sleep that night, but eventually I do. On Monday at school, people are sorta staring. At lunch though, something terrible

happens. "So I heard you're going out with Katniss," some guy I don't know says. "Yea, I am." I replied. "Well you

shouldn't be," he says. "And why is that?" I ask. "Because she's _my _girlfriend!" How is that possible? Katniss said she'd

never had a boyfriend before. "Now that's impossible" I say. "Oh yeah?" he says. "Gale?" I hear Katniss say. "Yea babe?"

Babe? Alright! This is out of hand! "Babe?" Katniss and I say at the same time. "Gale, what's this about?" Katniss asks. "I

was just letting your 'boyfriend' know that we were together first!" "We were _never_ together, Gale!" Katniss says. "Of

course we were. And we still are, so scamper off back to wherever you came from," he said directing this to me. I run

away. Katniss just broke my heart and I haven't even known her for a week.

Katniss's P.O.V

"Peeta wait!" I scream, but he doesn't stop. "What's this about?" I ask Gale. "I just decided that you're _mine_ now." He

answered nonchalantly. "No Gale! That's not how it works!" I yell. "You've had so many chances to be with me! I've liked

you forever! Finally I find someone I'm happy with; someone I might even love, and you have to ruin everything!" I yell all

of this and almost the whole school is watching now. "I've always loved you," he says quietly. "Then why didn't you do

anything about it?" I ask. He's left speechless as I run away to find Peeta.


	6. Chapter 6: Authors Note

**A/N**

**Sorry that it took so long for me to update. I've had a lot of stuff going on and my computer freaked out so….. Anyways some of you have been asking for some Katniss/Peeta/Gale drama and that's what I gave you in chapter 5! I love all of my readers' sooo much! I thank you for continued support! I hope to update more and more although I only have a few more chapters written out!**

**~Andi**

**P.S I normally don't do these kinds of things I just forgot to add it to my last chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Final Note

**A/N**

**Okay guys, um I've gotten some anonymous reviews telling me to update, but I've kinda abandoned this story because I can't find the heart to write this kind of thing right now so... I have the last few chapters written up so if anyone wants to take over then you can. PM me and I'll send you each of the chapters and you can edit however you want and give the story your own ending. If someone does take over I promise I will read it to see how it is, I just can't write. Sorry!**

**P.S One reason is because I'm starting eighth grade in like a week and 4 days and I have to get my mind set for that and I have auditions for Peter Pan the Musical coming up and have to practice and yeah.**

**~Andi**


End file.
